1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses for expansion cards, and particularly relates to a mounting apparatus that readily secures a number of expansion cards in a computer enclosure and allows convenient removal of the expansion cards from the computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to upgrade the operating capabilities of a personal computer, expansion cards are commonly installed in the enclosure of the computer. Typical types of expansion cards include network cards, sound cards, graphics accelerator cards, multi-media cards etc. These expansion cards may be installed in the computer enclosure during manufacture or by the computer user.
Usually, the mounting apparatus for expansion cards includes a pressing element and a screw to secure a separate cover plate of each expansion card. However, installing screws one by one is time-consuming and cumbersome. Moreover, during installation or removal of the expansion cards, one or more of the screws can easily fall into the crowded interior of the computer and be difficult to retrieve.